Life of a couple of teenage boys
by XxGirLInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Sirius and Remus. Lemons. Yaoi. Don't like, GTFO. :


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with the series. This includes characters and is not limited to settings. Everything relating to the series that I have mentioned belongs to their rightful owners. The only thing I do own is the story itself meaning, the plot.

WARNINGS: 1)For yaoi fans and fans of the pairing of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, this fan fiction is rated M for obvious reasons. If lemons aren't your thing, turn back now. If it is, please read on, enjoy, feel free to leave constructive criticisms and comments, and skip everything here after. J

2)For you youngsters who have wandered here by mistake or are here because of curiosity, this is a yaoi. There will be guy on guy hardcore action that may not be suitable for you. If that's the case, press the back button at the top of your screen. If you are still curious, press on. But, you've been warned. Remember, curiosity did indeed kill the baby oysters. J

3)For spammers, haters, and all of you arseholes on the web that like effing with people, get the Cornelius Fudge out and get off my page. Now. Your negativity towards this type of literature is not wanted. Besides, why the hell did you knowingly click a yaoi link if you don't like yaoi in the first place? You're obviously ignorant and are denying your love for this stuff. So, turn your negative train right on around and head elsewhere. Your commentary will not be appreciated and will be most definitely ignored if you choose to ignore my warning and proceed to comment anyways. No one likes or cares about you types of people. So, eff off and get a life. J

The life of a couple of horny teens.

Perfection. There was no other way to describe the teenage boy in front of me. He was completely flawless, devoid of imperfections. His plaid pajama bottoms were the only article of clothing preventing him from being completely naked besides a pair of white socks. "Uh, Remus? You ok?" The words catch me off guard and make me jump a bit. I quickly cast my gaze downward to stare at my feet. _He caught me._ "Y-yeah, never b-better." I stammer. I swallow hard, feeling heat rise up to my cheeks. "You sure?" I hear the familiar sound of padded footsteps. I feel a warm hand on my forehead, another on my cheek in a matter of seconds. His dark blue eyes, breathtakingly so, stare at me through long eyelashes. "You seem a little warm," he states. His voice holds the smallest distinction of worry. I tense. "Do you want to go see Madame Pomfrey? You could be catching a fever," he persists. "N-no. Thanks Siri-Sirius, I'm fine, r-really," I barely manage to choke out the words. He gives a frustrated sigh, his face looks at me incredulously. "Alright Moony, but I still think you should see Pomfrey." I give him a nervous smile as he removes his hands from my face. "Let me know if you change your mind." I nod my head lightly letting out a small sigh of relief.

However, my relief is only brief as my erection tugs painfully at the fabric of my trousers, bringing me back down from my muddled thoughts to the clarity of reality. I curse myself inwardly. "Uh, Sirius, I-I'm going to go down to the library, I-I'll be back in a b-bit," I say standing, a bit too abruptly with my impatience to get out of the dorm to relieve myself, and regret it immediately. I feel lightheaded and dizzy, my vision spotty. I reach out to grab something to steady myself but instead grasp a fistful of air. I land on the ground with a 'thump.' "Remus!" I hear Sirius' voice, calling my name from somewhere in our dorm. I try to sit up, blinking away the spots. "Remus, are you all right?" Sirius' voice sounds closer than before but all I see is a blur of colors. "Moony? Are you hurt?" My vision starts to return to normal, my eyes locking on his familiar blue sapphires. Heat rises back into my cheeks, and I am made aware, once more, of my burden. _He's on top of me. Oh dear Merlin, Sirius Black is on top of me. Please don't let him notice. _"Remus, for Merlin's sake please say something." My mouth feels like it's been glued together, nothing escapes my lips except for a small, muffled sound.

He sighs in respite and lowers his body closer to mine, his forehead resting on my shoulder. _Oh Merlin, don't let him notice. Please don't let him notice_. _Please, oh please._ I close my eyes trying to escape the present. I feel the pressure removed from my shoulder, "Thank Merlin you're ok," He whispers into my ear. His warm breath tickles the outer shell of my ear making my mind and body go crazy. I feel him move closer to me, the ghost of a kiss is place to the conjecture of skin between my ear lobe and jaw. A jolt of electricity racks my being and I moan softly. _Oh Merlin that feels wonderful. _I hear him chuckle low in his throat and I slowly open my eyes, biting my lip out of embarrassment, "S-Sirius, I-I'm-" I get cut off by a pair of warm lips. The kiss is chaste but effective. He pulls away smiling, letting out another chuckle. "Sirius? " He runs a hand up my left arm and stops to cup the nape of my neck. I let out a shaky breath. "Remus." He pushes his lips against mine once more, a bit more rougher this time. I kiss him back , my eyes flutter to a close, my hands run through his dark hair. His tongue runs across my bottom lip. I open my mouth slightly and he takes advantage immediately. I moan against our mouths, letting him dominate me. He moves to my jaw, trailing kisses and hickeys down to my neck. I let out a cry as he bites down on the sensitive skin of my collarbone. I arch my body into his, eliciting a deep, guttural moan from the boy above me. "Oh, Merlin, Remus," he groans softly.

In no time at all my shirt is gone, practically ripped away from me by my impatient friend. He trails more kisses all the way down my chest to my belly button, pausing in his endeavors only to shower attention on my nipples . I let out a deep, lustful sigh as he makes his way back up my body, purposely forgetting my aching erection. "Sirius. Stop. T-teasing." I pant. I feel him smile against my skin. "Patience my dear Moony." He jokes. I let out an exasperated sigh as he looks up into my eyes. He smiles predatorily "Sirius, it's not nice to tease." I pull him closer to me. He captures my lips in a fierce kiss, our tongues dancing. "S-Sirius," I moan against his lips. "Mmm?" He hums, pulling my lip into his mouth, sucking on it. "P-please Sirius." I whimper. "Please what?" He asks biting down on the same spot. I let out another moan. "For M-Merlin's s-sake! S-suck me off Sir-Sirius!" I cry out.

He pulls away from my lips; I taste blood. He Smiles that mischievous smile of his and lowers his head to my trousers, unzipping them with his teeth. I feel the fabric of them being pulled past my thighs, cool air brushing my flesh. I shiver at this new sensation. Next thing I know, my boxer briefs are being pulled down too leaving my throbbing member fully exposed to the cold. "Brace yourself for the best BJ of your life babe." He purrs seductively as he lowers his mouth over my cock. I moan loudly and buck my hips into the warm, wet cavern of Sirius' mouth. He fully encases my member with a layer of saliva before pulling back up slowly, raking his heavy tongue over the base. I grab his hair in my hands, moaning. My body feels like it's on fire and I feel like I'm going to melt into oblivion. He bobs his head back and forth slowly over my cock, going all the way down each time and swirling his tongue around the base each time he comes back up. I let out a series of moans at each one of his ministrations. He's picking up speed now and oh Merlin! He hums around my member sending pleasure coursing through my body. I buck my hips into his mouth sharply crying out his name. He holds my hips down ravaging that part of my body with his magnificent mouth. He continues humming around my base, until I finally release myself hard in his mouth. The entire room is filled with the sounds of my orgasm.

He pulls away from me wiping the cum from the corners of his lips. He smirks and leans down to kiss me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls away from me looking into my eyes. "Ready to go further?" He asks huskily. I nearly become hard again just from the sound of his voice. I nod. "Please." I whisper. He smiles and presses to fingers to my lips. "Suck." He instructs and I follow, the digits slipping inside of my mouth. I suck on them as if they were a popsicle, coating them generously with my saliva. He lets out a soft moan and pulls his fingers out of my mouth leaving behind a small bridge of spit. "Get on your hands and knees." I do as he says, my arse in the air. I turn around to look back at Sirius. "This right?" I ask. He moans, deep and raspy in his throat. "Oh Merlin Moony… Yes." He breathes. I blush, not that I wasn't already. "You ready?" He asks. S' not like I can deny Sirius even if I wanted to. "Mhhm."

A shiver runs up my spine as one wet finger enters inside of me. I cry out. The friction is painful and wonderful all at the same time. "M-more." I gasp wanting more of Sirius inside me. Another finger is inserted into my entrance and he begins to scissor, spreading me for what's next. Soon he has me turned into an incomprehensible, gibbering mess panting and crying out on the floor of our dorms. "S-Sirius. Merlin. OH! P-please. M-more! A-AH!" I cry out. He pulls his fingers out with a grunt and spits into his hand, using it to cover his own erection in saliva. "R-ready?" He asks shaky from need. "Y-yes." I pant. I feel the tip of his erection at my entrance sending yet another shiver up my spine, another moan out of my mouth. He pushes forward slowly until his cock is fully inside of me. I gasp loudly and cry out. The pain is worth the sensations that I feel lying underneath. "M-MOVE!" I cry out.

He complies and soon the room is being filled with the sounds of flesh slapping against each other and the never ending bounty of our moans. Soon Sirius is coming hard inside of me and I cum onto the floor not too long after him. I collapse onto the floor and Sirius falls beside me. We take a few minutes to steady our breathing before he pulls me close to him. I rest my head on his shoulder. "Oh Merlin, I've been dreaming about that forever. The real thing is way better than anything I can think up." he whispers. I smile warmly. "Really?" He strokes my hair and I snuggle up close to him. "Since first year." I smile much bigger. "Me too." I admit sheepishly. He pulls me closer, if that's possible, and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes and fall asleep, curled up next to the boy of my undying affection since the last four years of my life.


End file.
